


prandium

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Soul Nomad
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, M/M, theres no content for male revya and gig being lovey and im! here! to alleviate that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Gig catches himself, as he so often does when his thoughts wander a little too deep into the ‘feelings’ category. It happens all too often with Revya.





	prandium

“Hey kid!”

Revya stirs, those two words the first one he hears as he wakes up, sleep still weighing heavy on him and keeping his eyes closed. He grumbles something back, some plea for Gig to give him a few more minutes.

“Oh no, kid, come on, rise and shine and all that shit!” Gig exclaims, his grin audible in his voice, and Revya thinks he’s the only one aside from Danette who could ever be this cheerful this early in the morning. There has to be something Gig wants. “Come on, the hotpods ain’t gonna eat themselves!”

Ah. Of course.

Revya groans when Gig yanks the blanket off of him, carelessly throwing it to the floor. Revya relents, sitting up blearily to rub at his eyes to try and get rid of the crust keeping them closed.

“Why’re you calling me for hotpods?” Revya asks, blinking at Gig with those big crimson eyes of his still half lidded. “I thought all of them belonged to you?”

Gig’s grin widens further if possible, eyes crinkled as he take a finger to his chin, appearing to be thinking. He can’t deny that Revya looks adorable right now, and he’s probably still too tired to process anything completely, so Gig decides not to waste precious time and energy on coming up with a bullshit answer. “They taste better when my soul mate is around.”

Revya’s lips curl up into a smile at the use of the nickname. They always do.

Maybe that’s why Gig has never stopped using it, even though they no longer share a body. Revya’s smiles aren’t that rare (something he’s thankful for the kid shouldn’t have to be as serious as he had to before) but they sure are precious. And coupled with his hair splayed and sticking out everywhere, well. What’s not to admire?

Gig catches himself, as he so often does when his thoughts wander a little too deep into the ‘feelings’ category. It happens all too often with Revya.

“Well, come on, what are ya waitin’ for? I won’t even let you have the one I was so generously going to let you have!” Gig threatens, but Revya knows he doesn’t mean it. Gig has never actually refused to let him have any of his food if he ever wanted it, but Revya usually just took him. No one gets between Gig and his hotpods, after all.

“Hey, maybe your actual soulmate is a hotpod,” Revya says as he drags himself up and at least changes his shirt, discarding the sleeping one to clean later before Gig can physically drag him out of his room.

Except he doesn’t, he just stands there and he’s no longer grinning, but instead frowning at Revya. “ _You’re_ my soulmate,” Gig says, putting the extra emphasis in there as if it wasn’t enough to say otherwise. “Body sharing or not, you’ll be my soul mate and soulmate forever. Now come the fuck on, before the fat cow wakes up and steals all my hotpods!”

Revya has to smile again, never ceasing to be amazed at the speed with which Gig can switch from joking to serious and right back. Though, whenever it comes to his dearest foods, he never jokes either, so maybe he’s just been serious this whole time. Whatever, Revya blames it on his sleepiness that he isn’t sure.

Gig allows him time to switch his pants as well this morning, though he does tap his foot impatiently while waiting. He gets an eyeful of Revya’s legs and underpants, though, so it’s now much of a loss to him. More like a gain, to be honest.

He does grab Revya’s hand, however, like the boy hadn’t grown up in this village, and leads him to the bakery where the sweet scents already waft through the air. Revya doesn’t protest, only squeezes the fingers that hold his.

They might not be sharing a body anymore, but Gig is still pretty sure he knows what Revya is saying even without words. ’ _All the hotpods are yours_ ,’ which in Gig-speak is almost identical to ’ _I love you_ ’.

He replies with his own squeeze.


End file.
